yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Skylord Lysander
Skylord Lysander is a protagonist featured in Season 2 and Season 3 of Shadow of Israphel. He is, by far, the most recurring Skylord character, and fourth most recurring character overall, being shown prominently on the icon for the Shadow of Israphel on YouTube, as well as the fourth protagonist, and now an be considered the main tritagonist (after Knight Peculier's death). He was proven innocent for burning down Mistral City when Jock Fireblast admitted to burning Mistral. Previously he was thought to have been responsible for destroying The YogCave and turning Granny Bacon into a zombie, this was proven false however. Plot Lysander's first appearance was in "Survival Island" Part 11: Up and away!, showing up with Old Peculier to rescue Honeydew and Xephos from the island. They quickly fly off to Mistral City in The Celaeno, where he says they can stop Israphel and rescue Daisy Duke. In Minecraft - "Shadow of Israphel" Part 1: Crash and Burn, the first episode of Season 3, they crash The Celaeno next to the Hellgate, and after finding The YogCave destroyed, he leads the trio to Mistral City. He then leads both Honeydew and Xephos to Fumblemore after Peculier is revealed to be very sick, and helps them steal a golden record from Skylord Jasper's house. Later during Minecraft - "Shadow of Israphel" Part 9: The Abandoned Mine, after Peculier is returning to good health, Lysander rather oddly decides not to go underground with the other three, saying he wasn't very good underground. Afterwards, as the city burns, Simon and Lewis discover a shrine to Israphel (Lysander's Secret) under the floor of Lysander's house, though this was just an attempt to frame him. He then isn't seen until Minecraft - "Shadow of Israphel" Part 26: The Mansion, where it is strongly implied that he has a homosexual relationship with Jasper. Madame Nubescu helps to reveal that Lysander was framed. The prophecy in question was "You shall be met again by a man in blue and a man in red. - Trust your heart and know that they are not as they seem." This prophecy likely refers to Lysander and Jasper, of whom are in blue and red clothes, respectively. It may mean that a Cultist set up the netherrack passage beneath Lysander's house. This is reinforced by the fact that the first thing Honeydew says when they discover the shrine under his floor is "It can't be!", which helps confirm the "trust your heart" line. After escaping from the underwater ship in BBQ Bay, it is in fact revealed that the notorious pirate Jock Fireblast was the culprit behind the Mistral City burning meaning Skylord Lysander was in fact innocent. It is probable that Jock Fireblast also framed Lysander, although it is unknown whether or not Jock had allies. During Minecraft - "Shadow of Israphel" Part 26: The Mansion, Honeydew and Xephos stay at Skylord Jasper's Retreat with him where it is revealed that Jasper has Lysander locked in the basement, after freeing him it is shown that Lysander is actually good and that he may be in a homosexual relationship with Jasper. At the end of Part 26: The Mansion, Spacker, Um Bongo and Jasper leave and Honeydew, Xephos, and Lysander set off to Skyhold. When they arrive at Skyhold, they are met by Skylord Vitali. When Vitali demands to know why Lysander brought non-Skylords to Skyhold, Lysander asks to see Skylord Amber about the piece of Karpath's Map in the Skyhold, Vitali reveals that she is dead, and all the Skylords but him and Skylord Baako have disappeared, which he blames on the Carnivale Del Banjo. Lysander then asks to see Baako, his grandfather, who is ill. Along the way they meet Madame Nubescu, who Vitali claims is trying to poison Baako, while she claims she is helping him. Sending Vitali away, Skylord Lysander and the others visit Baako. Madame Nubescu, using a golden apple, heals Baako slightly. Baako then tells Lysander to have Honeydew and Xephos undergo the Trials of The Skylords to gain entrance to the control room to gain the map piece. Baako then explodes, traumatizing Honeydew. Lysander then tells the two to undergo the Trials while he searches for the culprit of the murder. After two Trials, he meets with Honeydew and Xephos again, and tells them that Vitali imprisoned someone in a cage under Skyhold. He tells them to go to the Cage and free the prisoner, while he distracts Vitali. When they meet up afterwards, the two tell Lysander that the prisoner, Um Bongo, told them he saw Vitali burying bones under the apple tree. When they dig under the tree, they find the tombs of the Skylords murdered by Vitali, as well as Vitali, now revealed to be a vampire, sleeping in a coffin. They awaken him, then slay him. He drops a disc, which seems to be related to the control room. Lysander has the two finish the last trial. After they do, he unseals the control room, discovering the fact that the Skyhold is an enormous ship. After Simon and Lewis discover the map fragment is in the Turtle God, they leave Lysander to study the controls. After they leave the Turtle God, Lysander meets up with them, telling them that he will rebuild the Skylords, and that they can count on his aid when the time comes. He then gives them planes to fly to Stoneholm, the location of the last map fragment. In Minecraft - "Shadow of Israphel" Part 35: Lastwatch Hold (Minecon Special!) he is seen once more at Skyhold with Jasper clearly living together. Lysander is possibly the highest ranking of the four known living Skylords. This might make him in charge of what is left of the community, Appearance Personality History Not much of Skylord Lysander's backstory is known. He is from Mistral City, and apparently a man of great respect and power, enough of which to be a Skylord. He is currently alone at the Skyhold, defending it and waiting to give assistance to the heroes during the final battle. It is also later implied that Lysander is homosexual, and develops a relationship with Skylord_Jasper. Relationships *Lysander is great friends with the Heroes and has accompanied them on mutliple occasions, often giving advice and tips on their quests. *He also is a good friend of Peculier, resulting in him being the only Skylord willing to help Peculier search for the Heroes during Survival Island. *Initially his opinion of Jasper was cold, and that of rivalry, but now it seems they are in a sort of homosexual romance (though Jasper did imprison Lysander). Abilities & Powers *Good swordsmanship: He knows how to wield and fight with a sword. *Ship flying: He obviously is a master of the sky, and piloted his own airship. He considers the sky to be his home. Trivia * Lysander's father served with Verigan Antioch II during The Sand War, and that is why Lysander trusts him.Minecraft - "Shadow of Israphel" Part 2: The Road to Mistral * Lysander is portrayed by Phatima.Yogscast - Minecon - Yogscast Panel Part 1 Quotes * "Please close the door on the way in!" * "You'll leave us open to creepers!" * "Jasper, you're a fag!" * "RUN!!" * "Are you rummaging though my personal chest heroes?" * "It looks... like a bucket of muddy water with 2 golden apples and some feathers in it" * "Stop breaking physics!" * "I'll... be on the deck... don't break the laws of physics any more than you already have." * "Damn it Fumblemore!" * "For victory!" Character Popularity In a poll that was held from January to February 2013 on this wiki with all Shadow of Israphel characters to choose from, Skylord Lysander was placed 12th overall with 76 votes out of 4412 votes. Gallery Skylord Lysander2.png|Skylord Lysander's latest skin. skylordlysander.png|Skylord Lysander's normal skin. Lysander Prison.jpg|Skylord Lysander trapped in Skylord Jasper's house. Skylord Lysander.png|Skylord Lysander, as seen in one of the earlier Shadow of Israphel episodes. GOIS.jpg|Skylord Lysander and Honeydew inspecting the hidden control room of the Skyhold. CropperCapture-27-.png|One of the Shadow of Israphel title cards depicting the destruction of Lysander's airship. SoI Episode 1.png|Skylord Lysander flying in his airship aside Honeydew and Xephos. Lysander camp.png Skylord Lysander.png Skylord Lysander.PNG Skylord Lysander skin.png Skylord Lysander.jpg Skylord lysander.jpg References Category:Shadow of Israphel Category:Shadow of Israphel Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Skylords